The weirdest crossover
by KibaAddict
Summary: A crossover fic! YAY! Yu Yu Hakusho, .hack dusk, Yugioh, and Full Metal Alchemist! All hell brakes loose when you throw Shiori and I in it! I love flames, they make me laugh.
1. Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Hello and welcome to my crossover. This one of those "horrible-not-thought-out-whatsoever" kinda parody fanfics. But have fun reading it! Oh, and, Shiori-chan is my friend who will probably give me half the ideas for this fic, so she is in the fanfic with me!

Disclaimer

Mihomaru: I, Mihomaru, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, .hack/dusk, Yu-gi-oh, Full Metal Alchemist, or any other anime mentioned in this weirdo crossover.

Shiori: Is that it?

Mihomaru: Yeah, pretty much

Mireille: I wanna rare item!

………

Awkward Pause

Mihomaru: Did it ever occur to you that Hiei would be a pretty girl?

Shiori: Did it ever occur to you that you can picture Kaiba in tights?

Hiei and Kaiba: You're both sick and twisted

Shiori and Mihomaru: We know!

………

And now, onto the fanfic!

Chapter One: I don't feel like naming it

A random day somewhere In Mihomaru and Shiori Land (A/N: Did I forget to mention Shiori and I are in this story? Oh well.)

Mihomaru: Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Shiori: Yeah! It's a great start! Fweeeeeeeee! Completely random!

Mihomaru: Wha? I was just practicing my 'Fweeeeee's for the Fwee competition next Saturday

Shiori: ….oh…. well, it's still a great start

'random delivery boy bursts in'

Delivery Boy: Didja hear? Didja hear? A buncha random people suddenly appeared in the middle of town!

Mihomaru: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Shiori: Yah! Yah!

'Mihomaru and Shiori run into the middle of town'

Mihomaru: 'gasp'

Shiori: 'gasp'

Delivery Boy: 'gasp'

Mihomaru: Shoo, Shoo! You are no longer needed, Delivery Boy, so scram!

Delivery Boy: Awww…. but I wanna feel needed! I live on the top of a mountain with my sick grandmother, and I can barely afford enough food for me let alone my grandmother too!

Yusuke: Nobody cares about your stupid sob story

Mihomaru: 'pokes Yusuke' Why is your hair part green part black?

Yusuke: I dunno

Mihomaru: 'glares at Yusuke's hair' Stop it. It's creepy.

Yusuke: What?

Kaiba: Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?

Shiori: You are here in Mihomaru and Shiori land!

Kaiba: And who are you?

Shiori: You are Kaiba.

Kaiba: Yes, I know that, who are you?

Shiori: You are Kaiba

Kaiba: I KNOW WHO I AM! WHO ARE YOU!

Shiori: You are Kaiba

Kaiba: Fine then, Who am I?

Shiori: You are Kaiba

Kaiba: UGH!

Yami: You must believe in the heart of the cards and-

Mihomaru: Yeah, cram it, we've heard the B.S. at least 100 times on the damn anime

Yami: And it never gets old!

Mihomaru: It gets old. Quickly.

Yami: ……

Mireille: 'staring at Hiei's sword' Oooooohhh….. Rare item… 'drool'

Hiei: ……

Mireille: Gimme!

Hiei: No.

Mireille: Why?

Hiei: ……

Mireille: 'snatches his sword' MINE!

Hiei: What the- give that back to me you wretched little-

Mireille: My rare item! My rare item! You can't steal my rare item!

Hiei: You stole it from me!

Mireille: Can you prove that?

Ed: Heh Heh…. that kid with the black hair is shorter then I am….

Shiori: Eddy-kun!

Ed: What did you call me!

Shiori: Eddy-kun. Are you deaf?

Ed: WHAT KINDA GAY ASS NAME IS THAT?

Mustang: I am Kernel Mustang!

Mihomaru: Cereal Mustard

Mustang: Huh?

Winry: Birds go meow meow meow and cats go chirp chirp chirp

Mihomaru: You got that kinda mixed up

Winry: NO YOUR FACE IS MIXED UP!

Mihomaru: Okay…

'suddenly Joey pops up outta no where in a cow suit'

Joey: I'M A MY LITTLE PONY! QUAAACK!

……………………….

Mustang: Kernel Mustang!

Mihomaru: Colonial Perfume

Mustang: WHAT? WHAT! MUSTANG DOESN'T EVEN SOUD LIKE PERFUME!

Mihomaru: So?

Ouka: Hey, Mireille, do you have any idea where we are?

Mireille: Not one clue!

Shugo: That girl who thinks that birds are cats and cats are birds is pretty cute

Rena: 'hits Shugo' Big Brother, stop being stupid!

Hughes (from Full Metal Alchemist): 'staring at Rena' 'drool'

Shugo: 'hits Hughes' DON'T STARE AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!

Mihomaru: Tee Hee Hee…. this is funny

Shiori: Yeah!

Mireille: Yep, This is definitely a rare item! 'hugging Hiei's sword' I can smell it!

Hiei: What are you, a rare item sniffer?

Mireille: No! I am Mireille-chan, the Rare Item Hunter of Love and Bravery!

Hiei: The Rare Item Sniffer of Stupidity and Nonsense

Mireille: 'glare'

Hotaru: ……

Al: ……

Mireille: PumPum-chan!

Hiei: What?

Mireille: From this moment on, I shall call you PumPum-chan!

Hiei: What kinda fucked up name is that?

Mireille: It's a cute name

Hiei: It's a stupid name

Mireille: You're a jeeeeeeeeerrrrk!

Mihomaru: FWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shiori: Is that how your gonna end it?

Mihomaru: 'course not, I'm just practicing for the competition next Saturday!

Shiori: Then how are you gonna end it?

Mihomaru: Like This:

'And suddenly there was a loud explosion'

The End of Chapter One

Mihomaru: Muahahahahaha

Shiori: Not that Dramatic….

A/N: So the first chapter wasn't that funny, but it's 3:30 AM and I'm half-asleep, whaddya expect? Oh, and, I love Flames! They make me laugh! so, send as many flames as you want! YAY! By the way, I know all the characters are OOC, that's the point! So, until next time, SAYANORA!


	2. Here comes Barbie Hiei!

a/n: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF THE WEIRDEST CROSSOVER EVER! WEEEEE! Yeah, anyway, welcome back! Well, that's what I would normally say, if I were happy! ONLY ONE PERSON LEFT ME A REVIEW AND THAT WAS MY FRIEND! Jeez, you people are meanies! Naw, j/k, but seriously, would it kill ya to leave a review? Didn't think so. Right, so, anyway, I refuse to update with a 3rd chapter until I get 5 reviews! 5 new reviews, that means not including the one from my friend. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, by the way, my friend (Shiori) has an account here; it's Monkey-chan, the one without the numbers. If you have time, go check out her fanfic, 'I can't stand you'!

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll do the disclaimer right this time. 'ahem'

I, Mihomaru, do not own .hack/dusk, Full Metal Alchemist, Yugioh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime mentioned in this fic. If I did own any of these animes (which, once again, I do not), Ed would be a lawn gnome, Rena would be a parrot, Kaiba would be a flying pig, Hiei would be a Barbie (y'know, one of the ones in the skimpy bathing suits?), and I don't need to go on because if I did you'd have nightmares. ON TO THE FIC! (oh, and I don't own Barbies either)

a/n: Before I start, with the sneezing thing (you'll see), if you don't know, it is a rumor in Japan that if you talk about someone, they'll sneeze. I think that's how it goes. Yeah, I don't do research, I'm to damn lazy.

Chapter 2: Here comes Barbie Hiei! (a/n: sorry, I had to do it, even if I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho)

Guest Starring: Misha-san! (a/n: My friend's nickname, not the one from Pita-Ten)

Mihomaru: HEY! WELCOME BACK!

Shiori: Well?

Mihomaru: Well what?

Shiori: What about the explosion thingie in the last chapter?

Mihomaru: Wha? Oh, I just did that 'cause I was bored.

Shiori: ….oh….

Ed: What the hell is this B.S. about me being a Lawn Gnome!

Mihomaru: I dunno whatcher talkin' about….

Ed: 'sweatdrop'

Shiori: Be Happy, Eddy-kun, at least you're taller than Hiei!

Hiei: 'glare'

Mireille: 'stalking Hiei' 'drool' Rare…must…get….rare….item……

Mihomaru: That's creepy.

Shiori: Yeah, but it reminds me of what Misha does at school.

Mihomaru: Yeah, she'll stalk the shrimpy 6th graders (a/n: if you're a 6th grader, no offense)

-Back home (Where Mihomaru, Misha, and Shiori Live)-

Misha: ACHOO!

-Back at Mihomaru and Shiori land-

'Misha Bursts in'

Misha: AHHH! IT WAS YOU DAMN PEOPLE WASN'T IT! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!

Mihomaru: 'sweatdrop' We were just telling people how you stalk the 6th graders.

Misha: Oh. Okay then!

Shiori: You're not going to leave?

Misha: HELL NO! People are watching-

Mihomaru: Reading

Misha: Fine, reading, my first appearance in this fic! It's not going to be for a few measly lines! I'M GONNA BE HERE THE WHOLE DAMN CHAPTER, BABY!

Yami: Do you believe in the heart of the cards?

Misha: Huh? Um…I guess… maybe…

Yami: You_ guess? Maybe?_ THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Misha: What?

Yami: YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH INTENSIVE TRAINING TO BE A TRUE BELIEVER! COME WITH ME!

Misha: Intensive training?

-Misha and Yami disappear-

Shiori: Where d'ya suppose they went?

Mihomaru: I dunno. Um… maybe Switzerland?

-Somewhere in a deep forest-

Yami: You have to survive here for 5 weeks!

Misha: Um…okay. I get food, right?

Yami: Of course! 'hands Misha a Banana'

Misha: This is supposed to last me 5 weeks?

Yami: Yes!

Misha: What the hell does this have to do with the heart of the cards?

Yami: Umm… 'sweatdrop' uh…um…. look deep in yourself and you will find the answer you seek!

Misha: But-

-Yami disappears-

Mihomaru: Wow.

Shiori: Hey, did you know that Columbia Macintosh recently signed up for an art class?

Random Voice: MY NAME IS NOT COLUMBIA MACINTOSH!

Mihomaru: Ah! Chibi Potato Chips, how are ya?

Mayonnaise, er, Mustang: 'glare' Anyway, LOOK AT MY MASTERPIECE! 'holds up a Barbie doll that has Hiei's hair, face, and the third eye'

Shiori: Dude, that thing looks like Hiei.

Mihomaru: Dude, that thing looks like Hiei with a chest.

-Meanwhile, in the random jungle-

Misha: 'being chased by a monkey' AHHHHHHHH! HELP! HEEELLLPPP!

Monkey: 'staring at the banana drooling'

Misha: 'throws the banana at the Monkey's head and runs away' So much for food…. what am I gonna do now!

-Back in Mihomaru and Shiori land-

Mihomaru: Wait, is that actually Hiei?

Mustang: Yes!

Shiori: How the hell did you manage to turn Hiei into a Barbie?

Mustang: ………

Mireille: 'bites off the Hiei-Barbie's head'

Mihomaru: What the hell did you do that for?

Mireille: Rare-item!

……….

The End of Chapter 3

a/n: Weeeeeeeee! So, what did you think? REVIEW, DAMMIT, REVIEW! Like I said, Flames make me laugh, so feel free to send in flames if you think I'm killing the characters (which I am)


	3. School Night

a/n: Hiiii! Chapter 3! Even though I didnt get 5 reviews. 'glare' NEXT TIME THOUGH! NEXT TIME! Anyway, I'm glad at least a few peopel like it. (I put it under Yu Yu Hakusho. That was weird, right?) Anyway, please enjoy the third chapter!

Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it? I DO NOT OWN .HACK/DUSK, YU YU HAKUSHO, YUGIOH, FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, OR WHATEVER THE HELL IS IN THIS FIC! I own none of it! However, I do own the plot, so no stealing, or I will send the squirrels afetr you! BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS!

Chapter 3: School Night

Kurama: Where the heck have I been in this fic!

Mihomaru: Around...around...

Kurama: Around WHERE!

Mihomaru: ...Planet Cow in the land of cheese.

Kurama: Cheese...? Is that the moon?

Mihomaru: No, its the planet right after the moon?

Kurama: What?

Mireille: 'chewing on Barbie Hiei's head'

Shiori: Doesn't that taste bad?

Mireille: it tastes demony...

Shiori: Let me try some! 'bites Hiei's leg'

Meanwhile

Misha: bits a tree Ewwww...it tastes so gross...

Akward silence

Misha: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU YAMI! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE HEART OF THE CARDS!

Yami: It has been five weeks!

Misha: It's only been 6 hours, 34 minutes, and 57 seconds.

Yami: Oh. I thought it had been five weeks. Thanks for correcting me.

Misha: What! NO! IT'S BEEN FIVE WEEKS!

Yami: Don't be silly. Well, I have to go now!

Misha: No, wait don't-

Yami: 'dissapears'

Misha: leave me.

Back to Mihomaru and Shiori land

Kaiba: What kind of land is this? Kaiba land is much better!

Mihomaru: Easier to say, too.

Kaiba: Exactly!

Shiori: So? Mihomaru and Shiori land is funner!

Kaiba: It is a giant purple, pink, and blue room!

Mihomaru: Do you know what color that is?

Kaiba: What?

Mihomaru: It's Yami colors!

Kaiba: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YAMI COLORS!

Mihomaru: ...The world was never meant to find out...

Ed: Tch. Garden Gnome...

Shiori: Are you still upset about that?

Ed: Yes! I AM NOT AS SHORT AS A GARDEN GNOME! OR A CHEESECAKE!

Shiori: Nobody said you were as short as a cheesecake!

Ed: But you were thinking it!

Shiori: WHAT!

Ed: See, See! You didn't deny it!

Mihomaru: But your not as short as Hiei!

Kurama: See! It's all about Hiei! Always about Hiei! HE'S A FREAKY MIDGET WITH A THIRD EYE!

Mihomaru: A Fridget.

Kurama: Fridget?

Mihomaru: Freaky Midget.

Kurama: Oh. Well, whatever!

Mihomaru: Well, at least Hiei doesn't have pink hair!

Kurama: IT'S RED! NOT PINK!

Mihomaru: PINKISH RED!

Kurama: NO IT'S NOT!

Mihomaru: Weell...your...tuxedo...thing...whatever, is pink!

Kurama: Only real men can wear pink.

Mihomaru: Real Gay Men. (a/n: Not that there's anything wrong with being gay...0o)

Kurama: 'glare'

Hiei: I want a donut.

Shiori: Where did you pop up from?

Hiei: 'points to mustang' HE LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET!  
Shiori: How mean, Reese's Miniatures!

Mustang: What! WHAT! HOW DOES THAT EVEN REMOTELY SOUND LIKE KERNAL MUSTANG! OR COLONEL! OR COLONAL! OR WHATEVER!

Mihomaru: It doesn't really.

Mustang: I hate you. I hope you die. I seriously hope you do.

Mireille: Where did the Hiei Barbie come from?

Mustang: I chopped a Barbie Doll's head off and replaced with a Hiei action figure's head.

Mireille: That makes sense.

Mihomaru: Can I stop writing now? This sucks! It's already 10:30 on a sunday! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!

Shiori: Then finish the chapter later.

Mihomaru: No. I wanna finish it now.

Shiori: But then it'll be short!

Mihomaru: Nu-huh!

Shiori: Uh-huh!

Mihomaru: Okies. I'm finishing it now.

Shiori: Well, bye!

Mihomaru: See you in the next chapter!

The End

a/n: Well, it was retardedly short, but it is 10:30 PM on a school night. Gotta go to school, learn, come home and rot my brain out, the usual. I WANT 5 REVIEWS! Just two more reviews. They dont even have to be new reviews this time! JUST REVIEW, DANGIT, REVIEW!


End file.
